Recollection of a Recollection Remastered
by Haret5
Summary: A genderswapped version of Memory of a Memory with twists. The original was posted on my deviantart account, this is a tidied up version. Currently being remade under the title "Recollection of a Recollection Remix".
1. Chapter 1

Now where to begin, oh yes, (Cough)… Cake strode through the lake bearing Fionna's and some odd sorceress' weight.

"Hurry, hurry!" the teen covered in scrap fabric kept repeating to Cake.

"Excuse me," Cake bawled, full of sass, "Do you think I want to stay in the wet water, THE WET WATER, all day?!" After a short breath she mumbled "I wish I could fly over the water or not be able to grow so that someone would carry me instead of the other way around."

As an excuse to interrupt Cake's rant, Fionna somewhat panicked asked "So what happened to Marshall Lee? Is he going to be okay?" and lots of other stuff along the same lines.

"Calm yourself down… Marshall cast some sort of spell on himself and now he won't wake up," the ragged lady replied in a voice that made her sound like she had a cold, "I'm not sure what spell it is though, so I need you to find the spell for me and I should be able to wake him up by saying the counter spell…"

"Why can't you do it by yourself, Marshall Lee's Guardian Spirit?" Cake questioned her as they arrived at the shore in Marshall's Cave. She gave the sorceress a threatening glare after she climbed down and off of Cake.

"The journey into Marshall Lee's mind is dangerous, especially if you don't have hands." She looked down on her right side, "Besides, you guys are adventuresses, it should be easy for the both of you."

Fionna perked up and bent her knees and bended her torso over her thighs. _Yes_, she thought an adventure in a new land. Moving her fists up and down as she yelled "Algebraic!" then she jumped upwards, punching the air. Fionna raced into her vampire friends house to find him sleeping on the floor. He wore a button down gray t-shirt, medium blue jeans, that had a hole about the size of an orange and dirt brown boots. Marshall wasn't always the most fashionable immortal. Hardly thinking, she flipped Marshall over on to his back. She saw his unopening eyes. Suddenly, she realized how real the situation and became saddened. _What if he doesn't wake up, What if I fail… _she thought.

"Now please kneel," the Armless girl requested. Fionna did as she was told. While the sorceress lift up her foot and when she touched the adventuress' head with her toe, she said "I've given you a mark that will glow more and more as you get closer to the *Cough* memory." Sprinkling some powder she added "You must find the Memory Tree, when you touch the memory you are looking for, you will come back here."

Swiftly, Fionna and Cake fell asleep and woke up in Marshall's memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Cake woke up in what they thought was Marshall Lee's house.

"We've been tricked!" Suggested Cake, "She took Marshall Lee and left!"

"Now, now, Cake, let's check to see if she stole anything."

Cake shrunk and climbed into the green backpack. Quickly she checked off everything she found, "Dagger, food, spare clothes, rope, scissors, oh I forgot that we had a flute in here…" Cake scaled out of the backpack and started to grow back to normal size, "I think we have everything, lets just go home."

"Okay," Fionna agreed. As they started to walk out, the room stretched. "Woo." Soon the wall started to change and they were outside. They immediately noticed boy with a toy robot. If they cared to look around, they would have seen lots of half destroyed buildings, many of them overgrown with various plants. Cake made a mistake and took a whiff of the atmosphere, it smelled like rot and decay of many different forms. She coughed and held her nose.

"Oh, Mr. Robo your paint is peeling off. Thankfully, I found some more." The little boy sitting on the sidewalk said in a high voice with a fairly strong accent. Carefully, he coated blue paint where the red paint was peeling on the left arm. "I know you don't like getting wet, but it'll dry soon, and you'll be all well again!" The girls couldn't help awing and cooing over the little boy, who was dressed in careworn clothes and a baseball cap. "Who are you?" the boy somewhat rudely asked, when he finally noticed them.

"We're Fionna and Cake, your friends, well we will be in the future." Fionna replied. "I'm sorry, I just assumed you are Marshall Lee. Are you?" Fionna said, the boy responded back with a shake of his head. "Do you happen to know where the Memory Tree is?" wondered Fionna.

"No, I don't. I don't move around much or do much, I just keep doing the same things over and over again. But maybe you should look in the Pantry, it looks like an exit." Little Marshall answered. "It also rhymes with Memory and Tree... I think." He added.

After thanking the young Marshall, they went into the pantry and started to crawl. "Look at all this red food in red bowls and plates, Cake," Fionna pointed out "Apples, berries, cake, punch and…"

"And what?"

"I think there's blood. I guess he ate it at some point and time." Shivering, Fionna went on. It only took a little while until they saw end of the pantry and crawled out into a kitchen. A voice was shrieking in pain. "Let's go!" Fionna ordered. They went towards the direction of the screaming. It was a woman. She was giving birth.

"Push, Push." A kind male voice kept repeating.

"I know what I'm doing *Scream*, huff, huff." The laying woman replied. "I think she's almost out." After another agonizing scream, a baby came out.

"It's a boy, so much for Marceline, hunny."

"I know, I know."

"How about we name him, Marshall Lee? It is a strong, masculine name."

"Fine, Marshall Lee it is." The woman said, while tickling the boy under his chin.

Fionna closed the door and they left.

"I think we're going in the wrong direction!" Cake exclaimed.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Go out a different way I guess."

"Alright." Fionna agreed and then they head out the front door. Outside, they found a nine year old Marshall talking to some friends. With the dot glowing a bit brighter, they continued on. Soon it got hotter and the girls started to sweat.

"Ugghh." Both girls complained as the temperature rose. Flames started to grow and engulf them, but oddly they did not burn. It smelled of sulfur and smoke all around.

"Hey look, there's Marshall Lee and some of his ghost friends." Fionna pointed out to Cake.

"Oh yeah, he used to be in a gang. Oh, look! The mark, we must be getting closer."

Fionna took a good look at her Vampire friend, he seemed to look like he was sixteen. He wore a torn skull shirt, hole-filled jeans and black sneakers. He also sported a pair of sunglasses and a bracelet on his right wrist. Fionna squeezed her eyes and noticed a girl with long, messy, white hair in a pony tail, wearing a grey jumper dress with a belt. She wrapped her arms around Marshall Lee's right arm, leaned against him and started to giggle.

"That girl looks familiar." Fionna said.

"This is no time for déjà vu, girl!"

"Right, right." Fionna snapped back in. After eleven minutes of jogging, the girls got out of the fire and ended straight into their house. They saw Marshall and the mystery girl from a little while ago, moving some furniture. Fionna couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could hear them giggling.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME GIRL!" Cake reminded Fionna.

"Okay, okay, I'll stay focused!"

They exited the tree house and wound up at Marshall Lee's house, or to be more exact, the kitchen. Now, Cake was angry. They would just keep running around in circles she thought, until who knows what would happen. Cake was about to scream then suddenly the front door opened.

"Hey Mars! Take a look at this!" The mystery girl yelled.

After letting a grunt and a yawn out, Marshall headed towards the living room to meet the girl. Marshall Lee gets a bit cranky if he is rudely awakened from his naps.

Entering the room, Marshall asked "What is it Ashlin?"

Now, the bunny-hatted girl was lucky, if the cat wasn't enveloped in the scene like she was, their was a 98% chance that she would have been slapped. In the kitchen, the two silently stared.

Ashlin giggled and pointed to her necklace. It was a silver choker with a pendant at the end. The pendant was shaped like a curvy triangle and contained an oval sapphire in the center. She gestured Marshall to take a closer look. He leaned in.

"Look it's real!"

"How did you get that, Ashlin, I thought you were flat out broke?!"

"I sold something…"

"Sold what exactly?"

"Your old toy…"

"WHAT?!" Marshall yelled.

"It'll make some old witch's day."

"That is the last straw!" Marshall screamed "I'm tired of you ruining my life, I'm breaking up with you."

"But Mars..."

"GET OUT of my house and my life!" Marshall Lee interrupted.

"Fine, I know you'll be crawling back to me soon, bat boy." She scoffed as she left.

"We need to focus, Cake!" Fionna reminded.

"Alright." Cake said while looking at the calendar. She realized what they saw happened a little over fifty years ago. Both of them left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna and Cake found themselves in another kitchen, this one belonged to a diner. There was a "om nom nom" noise coming from outside the room. Curious, Fionna took a look. The lights were out and there was a storm outside the restaurant. Sitting at a table near the center of the room was Marshall Lee's mom. Dressed in a black, pinstripe suit, with a skirt, stilettos and a bun, the lady was eating a few onion rings. Fionna noticed how curvy she was, she had a Marilyn Monroe like figure, not like Fionna would have recognized the shape as that.

"Stop eating those." Fionna called out in a soft voice. Marshall Lee's mom turned her head towards the kitchen and then went back to eating. Fionna decided to try to stop her again by adding "They'll make you fat." Marshall Lee's mom did what she did before, but with an unpleasant face. Out of nowhere, the door opened and the bell rang.

"Hey, mom…" Marshall began to speak, then he saw his very own mother eating his onion rings. "How could you." Marshall cried and ran out. A few tears dripped on the heroines' faces as they left the scene.

They came up to a same clearing in a pine forest, near mid-center was a hill. It was dark and cold, like the Ice Queen's heart. For some reason, the stars seemed dimmer than usual and the moon was truly blue, which made it haunting, and the sky was a byzantium of a dark shade. A breeze started to pick up and became a more and more furious wind.

A shady figure started to walk up the hill. It definitely was a woman, age between twenty and thirty, that was all that Fionna could tell at first. Each step brought the figure into more light and revealed new details. Wearing a black dress, that took complete advantage of showing her curvy, with gathered sleeves and maroon ribbons, a chunk of her chest showing and a free flowing skirt that came down to mid-calf and a cut that came up to her mid-thigh, she was seductive. Fionna thought she looked slightly purple, but that may have been due to the lighting. Cake was the first to notice the crown that sat on top of her head, made of black metal and violet stones.  
When Marshall Lee entered the scene, the girls tried to move along, but they couldn't.

"Why are we stuck?!" Queried Cake.

"I don't know." Fionna tried to answer, "Since when do boys make any sense?"

Cake shook her head as a way of saying good point. So they almost telepathically agreed to just watch to see what would unfold, (after all that was their only option at this point). Fionna had her eyes as far open as they would allow. Marshall Lee and the queen met at the top of the hill.

With scorn in her voice the female spoke "So, another weakling is challenging me?"

"Yes, but not the weakling part." Was Marshall's comeback.

Marshall readied his fighting stance before the queen, but she shortly followed him. Those his stance was quite poor, he gave off only the slightest sign of when he was going to jump. The queen moved to her side, leaving Marshall to only touch her ankle-length hair. Frustrated, the boy rotated and was greeted with a turnaround kick on his cheek. Even though Marshall didn't flinch in pain, the girls knew it hurt, badly.

As quickly as he could, Marshall picked himself off the ground and spit out blood. (He had blood in his veins, who knew? ) The queen just stood there and watched, sneering at him. Marshall tried to land a punch on her face, but he missed. Predicting his next punch, the queen grabbed his fist midway. Partially powered by the punch's momentum, the lady spun around and tossed Marshall a good twenty some feet. A little bit of blood started to drip on his back, from hitting a pine. Slowly, with contempt in her gait, the female made her way to him.

Scoffing, the lady questioned Marshall, "Why did you dare challenge me? Why do you want to take my place and become the Vampire King?"

"To become more powerful." He replied with shame in his voice. Dawdlingly, Marshall tried to lift himself back on his feet. Snickered at by the Queen, flares grew in Marshall's eyes. The female vampire put her foot on his head and the flares calmed down.

"What do you want power for? You are a halfway decent fighter and good enough to run from trouble." The woman said and Marshall remained silent. "Oh, I see it's not for you." A flash came from Marshall's eye. Fingers gripped Marshall's throat and lifted his body into the air. Marshall's nails clawed at her arm. "You want to protect your friends, please save me the act. You are just kidding yourself. You just want to protect yourself, your world and your happiness."

The flares started to reignite as he broke out of her clutch. He crescent kicked her. He was faster than before and clipped her ear. Shocked by the sudden speed, the Queen launched her attack. A stream of lightning came from her palm and it flew towards her opponent. Surprise, surprise, it landed. Marshall just froze for a second, no twitch of pain or failing knees. He was no longer being fueled by endurance, no, now he was drawing his energy from pure anger. Terrified, the woman noticed her fatal mistake. He was of two rare breeds, one who fights better when fueled with emotion and the other which doesn't quit as easily as he should. With a shake of her head and a blink of her eyes she regained herself. She figured her best bet of winning was to overpower him, make him

so furious that he can't even throw a straight punch.

"Your father would be proud if, well you know, if he was alive." The queen added. Fury kicked Marshall Lee up a gear just as she planned. However, not according to plan, it was to her disadvantage. "Yes, I killed your father, what a weak fighter he was. Oh, I hope you're not planning to join him, since I have other plans for you. You'd make a nice slave, Marshall Lee."

Hatred completely possessed his body, he was less human than he'd ever been. Slowly, he faded from sight. Frightened, the Vampire Queen sharpened her senses and looked for anything that would give him away. Nothing did

"Aaaayyyyyeeeeeeee!" She screamed as Marshall's flames consumed her. She conjured some icy wind to put it out. It worked, but Marshall took advantage of the moment she was distracted. That precious, precious single second in time. He bit her. With a grunt, she yanked him away from her nech and pushed him back. Fear had gripped her and she started to lose some of her power. Before the anger possessed Marshall got up again, she stabbed him in the heart with a stake. Fionna, if you still remember that she is in this story, was shocked and almost began to cry and Cake covered her eyes.

With the last couple of drops of life he had in him, Marshall took the stake out and put it in her heart. Being so close to death Marshall's being was filled with adrenaline, he possessed deadman's grip. On the other hand, the queen was still with fear. Marshall dove his fang's into her neck again.

"If you want to protect something, you need to be selfish, greedy, not care about what others will think of you." The dying queen spoke. Why are you telling me this? Marshall thought. "Because it is now your duty to prepare the next ruler, if there is one. I hope and pray with all my heart that no one will give you the mercy of death and the one person in the world, who you will love and cherish more than anyone else, will not return your feelings and that you will lose her, forever." She spoke her last words and then kept laughing until she perished. Marshall Lee sucked the last drop of her blood and slowly started to heal. Staggering, he went to pick up his crown. To show respect to a worthy opponent, he cremated her corpse and stood watching it turn to ash.

"Oh, Cake! I've got an idea!" Fionna shouted and clasped her hands around her face, yes they can move now and yes, apparently Fionna and Cake forgot what they just saw two seconds ago.

"What it is girl?"

"We will go into Marshall Lee's head." Cake gave her a 'what now' face. Fionna explained "In our heads we have our brain which remembers our memories."

What the heck, Cake thought and gave off a shrug. A strange coincidence occurred, they shrunk as they got closer to Marshall. They were about the size of mice when they reach his head. After entering his head, for a minute, everything looked like a pond reflection, all wavy and junk.

"Wow." Fionna exclaimed as they entered the Memory Tree. It looked like a black and leafless tree with fruit that somewhat resembled snow globes. Fionna climbed up the tree and noticed her spot glowing brighter. She played around quite a bit to see if she was heading the right way or not. About seven eighth's of the way up, she found it. Carefully, she walked across a thin branch to pluck it. The branched snapped and Fionna fell. More and more branches broke.

"Are you okay girl?" Cake asked, concerned.

"Yah, I'm fine. But we need to fix this." Fionna said, pointing to the mess of Memory lumber.

"Good thing we have glue." Cake said. After fifteen minutes or so, the girls are really good at arts and crafts and I'll just leave it at that, the Tree was restored. Well, more or less. The tree was restored and now Marshall Lee owed them a lot of tape, glue and rope. Fionna grabbed the orb they were looking for and, poof, they woke up.

"Great, you have found it." The lady in rags congratulated them. She murmured some mystical words and from out of nowhere, wind blow under her and towards the ceiling. Soft blue sparks jumped randomly across the room. Unfortunately one hit Cake, her fur puffed up and became frizzy from the shock. Thankfully, it didn't hurt anymore than static. The orb popped and the wind and sparks disappeared.

"What the, I thought you said you had no arms." Puzzled and confused Fionna asked the rag woman after she took off her hood. It was Ashlin, no wonder why she seemed so familiar to Fionna! As soon as Fionna finished her statement, Marshall Lee woke up and she directed her attention to him.

With a groan, Marshall got up and shortly afterwards said something that shocked everyone…


	4. Chapter 4

Grunting, Marshall picked himself off the floor.

"What happened? Oh, let me introduce you guys, Fionna and Cake this is Ashlin. Ashlin this is Cake the cat and Fionna my girlfriend." Were Marshall's first words.

"What?!" Fionna responded out of surprise, since when does Marshall do introductions?

"What?!" Ashlin yelled following Fionna's lead. Cake's jaw dropped and literally touched to floor and slapped her face.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Marshall! I'm your friend, who is a girl." Shocked, Fionna tried to explain while frantically pointing at nothing. Cake was still frozen in shock and Ashlin, on the inside, was about to blow a fuse, but managed to keep a somewhat cool façade.

"Wait, Ashlin are you my girlfriend? I'm so confused." Marshall said while slowly shaking his head in confusion. Out of nowhere, Cake flew on top of Marshall's shoulders and dragged him down with her weight. (She is a big cat).

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" Cake yelled while shaking him. She slapped him a couple of times and continued, "YOU'RE NOT DATING ANYONE, I think." She commented, then she continued shaking him.

Peeling Cake off, Marshall said "I'm so confused, I'm taking a nap. Goodnight." (Which is odd because he had been more or less asleep for the past couple of days). Afterwards, he drifted out of the room. When he left, Ashlin's façade melted off her and anger was easily seen on her face. *Slam*, Marshall Lee finally entered his room. The Living Room was still and silent for a couple of minutes, aside from Ashlin's ear steam. When Ashlin finally believed Marshall fell asleep, she started to scream.

"What the heck did you morons do!" Luckily for everyone, Ashlin still had her mouth censors working, or Fionna would have learned some "colorful" words and Cake might have introduced a new one too.

Cake lashed out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DID YOU DO?'? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Cake grabbed Ashlin's shoulder and pointed at her while shouting. After a few seconds Cake faced Fionna and grabbed her shoulders. "Fionna, I figured it out. She tricked us into getting a memory for her and she destroyed it." Cake explained to Fionna. (Yah... She did figure that one out a little fast).

"Yah, the dumb cat is right. But his mind shouldn't be this messed up from what I did."

"LIAR," Angry, Fionna pointed at and accused Ashlin, "If you didn't put Marshall to sleep and send us in his head, he would be okay!"

(I'm pretty sure we are all missing a step in Fionna's logic).

"If you won't tell…" Flashes popped around Ashlin's palms and clouds formed just below the ceiling "I'll just go into your heads."

"Wait a second…" Fionna raised her hand and began to ask a question. Ashlin's face showed more annoyance than anger. "Can you get hurt if you go into peoples' minds?"

Ashlin gave off a dumbfound face and replied "I don't know." She decided it would be best not to go into anyone's memories and risk her skin. The mini-storm receded. Looking at the silver-lining of the cloud, Ashlin commented "I guess he still could be of use…"

Pointing at Ashlin, again, Fionna yelled "Oh no, you're not going to do anything with him."

Ashlin blew at her bangs and replied "Like you can stop me." She gently waved her fingers and said "Bye." Suddenly, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Fionna sighed, the important things were that Marshall was okay and that he needed a reality check. Ashlin would have to wait for her butt whooping.

********************************

Fionna was "dragging" the floating and sleeping Marshall (the undead are very heavy sleepers) to the Candy Kingdom, since Cake regained her senses and was a bit scared of him again. The whole scene appeared odd, it looked like Fionna was leading a ghost with a terrified Cake following her. When they entered the castle, Fionna removed the protective blanket off of Marshall. The group made their way to Prince Gumball's study, the place he would most likely be and luckily was. As he saw Fionna enter the room he waved to her.

Shocked, the Prince asked "What is he, doing here?" Fionna gave off a nervous laugh. Prince Gumball patted a seat next to him as a gesture to sit down. The girls explained what happened and spared as many details of Marshall Lee's memories as best they could. A few minutes into the story, they told Gumball about the Memory Tree. He kept nodding at them. Finally, they told him about what happened when Marshall Lee woke up and ended their tale-telling him that they dragged Marshall to the castle for help.

As the girls finished their story Gumball said "I'm sorry, Fionna. I know a lot about "science" science, but not the science of magic…" He grabbed a book and dusted it as he continued "However, I have been trying to get myself to learn more about magic. I'll put my other studies on hold and see what I can do. If I figure out how to fix it, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Fionna said.

"No problem, it's the least I can do after all the times you saved me and my kingdom… Though once, with Simon was it?, you nearly got it destroyed. I'm sorry, I got off topic. See you later." Gumball waved and bade them goodbye. Both girls waved bye to the Prince. The Prince rushed to the exit of his study and yelled "In the mean time you might want to try to find Ashlin and try some fairytale magic on him."

"Okay." Fionna replied. Curious, Fionna went to ask Cake "What does he mean by 'Fairytale Magic'?"

"Oh" Cake began to blush and chuckle. Cake went up to Fionna's ear and whispered "Kissing him and other Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty stuff."

Shocked, Fionna widened her eyes and looked like she could blush at any second. At long last, Marshall was back home and the girls went to theirs and slept. Poor Fionna, she had a midnight visitor. Well, it was more like a 3:30 am visitor, but non the less.

"Hey" Marshall Lee softly called to Fionna as he was shaking her. "Wake up." Fionna was about to scream, but Marshall covered her mouth and smothered her shriek. He shushed her. Fionna calmed down.

"What are you doing here?" Fionna asked him.

Marshall started to look at little nervous "Would you go out on a date with me tomorrow?" He requested.

"Um, Marshall…" Fionna began.

"Oh, I understand." Marshall said and turned around. Fionna grabbed him and spun him towards her. Marshall had the most pathetic eyes she ever saw, even more pitiful than when Gumball was asking for a favor or when LSP was doing whatever. To add to it, it was Marshall of all people.

"Okay. What time?" Fionna asked him. Her first real date, with a boy, (not the Ice Queen), was a pity date.

"Seven o'clock, meet me outside the house." The vampire requested.

"Don't expect me to wear a dress or anything!" Fionna warned him.

"Of course." Marshall replied and left. Fionna drifted off to sleep again and hoped that tomorrow would be okay.

**Simon is the female version of Susan, not the Ice King. Hopefully, I'll post some more tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you sleep well last night, Sweetie?" Cake asked the waking Fionna.

Rubbing her head and squinting her eyes, Fionna answered "Fine, except I woke up in the middle of the night."

"Why, Sugarplum?"

"Marshall asked me out on a date tonight…" Responded Fionna as she looked to her left at her bed table.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Cake questioned Fionna.

"Yep." Fionna said as she picked up a note and presented to Cake. It read:

'Fionna,

Remember to be ready for our date tonight at Seven.'

It was signed with an M that looked like a smile with two fangs sticking out.

"Why did you accept, girl?" Cake inquired.

Fionna replied "Well, Gumball said to try fairytale magic" Fionna waved her hands and twinkled her fingers "And he had these pathetic eyes." Imitating Marshall's eyes, she opened her eyes wide. They were black and looked like they were about to cry. The glints in her eyes were abnormally large.

"Marshall did that?!"

Keeping her eyes the way they were she "ah-hum"ed.

"Well remember the talk I had with you." Cake reminded her.

"The one about how my body is changing and once every month I'll hate myself."

"No, no, no, Hunny!" Cake interrupted.

"The Hummingbirds and Ladybugs one?" Fionna required.

"Yes, that one." Mildly frustrated, Cake bent her neck, covered her eyes and shook her head. Both girls headed down the latter and ate eggs, sided with toast, for breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" Fionna asked while stuffing some buttered toast into her mouth.

"Let's see, let's see, no one to save, for now… I guess we are free. Do you want to go do some training?" Cake offered to her friend.

"What do you think you Silly Cat?!" She replied.

"Alright, it's settled, I'll start packing lunch." Cake suggested.

"I'll clean and sharpen the swords!" Fionna claimed. By ten the girl started to head into the woods. By eleven, the girls killed seven trolls and got bored. They made their way into the Ice Kingdom for some sledding. It was all fun and all until the Ice Queen showed up.

"Zap, Zap!" The cold queen commanded her freezing powers. Fionna and Cake narrowly dodged the icy blasts.

"What are you mad about now?!" The agitated Fionna asked.

"You should know, you took my prince from me!" The Ice Queen shrieked.

"We didn't know you had a prince!" Cake yelled.

"Let me guess, you had the Ghost Prince or the Muscle Prince?" Fionna asked her.

"Perhaps.." She responded. Fionna slapped her face and dragged her palm downwards until it got off. The Ice Queen could be so smart, borderline brilliant, sometimes and others she could be very, very, very stupid.

"Zap, Zap, Zap!" The Ice Queen continued. Fionna dodged all the 'zaps' except the last one. With her left leg frozen, Fionna could only inch across the snowy tundra. The Ice Queen conjured an icy wind that seperated Cake from Fionna. Soon an idea hit Fionna, she could throw snowballs to attack, distract and prevent the Ice Queen from freezing her even more. Sadly, the idea only worked for a little amount of time. Both of Fionna's legs were frozen, Cake was nearby, trying to ward of the Ice Queen.

"Think, think…" Fionna told herself while pounding her head. Haphazardly, Fionna searched through her backpack. Grabbing the daggers, she prepared to aim at the Ice Queen. They cut through the air, but missed the Ice Queen's crown. Hauled away by the Ice Queen, Fionna was not a happy camper. Metaphorically, Fionna was on her knees praying that the Ice Queen wasn't going to insist on a slumber party or something. She also did not want to be frozen to death and something help Fionna if the Ice Queen had PMS...

"I'm coming girl!" Cake yelled to Fionna. A flick of a wrist and a snap of some fingers later, the frozen queen called forth another wind. This wind sent the cat to the bottom of the mountain where the sadistic pecking penguins were.

When Fionna got into the lair, she noticed the bars on the cage were broke. Yep, it was the Muscle Prince. Fionna was wondering how the Ice Queen ever captured the Ghost Prince anyway, he could go through solid objects. The Ice Queen thawed the ice on Fionna's legs while she was making new bars for the cage. The Ice Queen slips up yet again! Fionna took full advantage of the opportunity and kicked the queen on her back.

"Oww!" The queen said in pain as Fionna ran away. Fionna met up with Cake at mid-mountain and both went back to home. It was a little after one o'clock when both girls ate their sandwiches under their tree-house.

"Aw man, all my clothes are dirty!" Fionna remembered.

"Let's wash them then." Suggested Cake. To the nearest river, both adventuresses went with soap and laundry. "Would you give me my gloves?" Cake requested. Fionna searched her backpack, pulled out some purple plastic mitts and gave them to her. The two girls sang a couple of tunes as they washed Fionna's clothes. *Gurgle*. Fionna whipped her head around and water splashed right in her face. Water sprites, those annoying jerks. Fionna and Cake tried hard to ignore them, but sadly, it didn't work. The sprites muddied up the river and ruined their clothes. Since the girls did not have any matches or flints on hand, to scare them away, they went to another river.

At the next river, Fionna was kidnapped dolphins. Fionna's luck wasn't better at any other of the rivers or big bodies of water that day. Eventually, the girls found flints, scared the water sprites with fire and washed Fionna's clothes again.

"Oh no! Cake it's late and I don't have any dry clothes." Fionna realized

"Oh yes you do." Cake reminded Fionna.

"You don't mean…" Fionna started and Cake shook her head yes. Today was a bad day for Fionna. First, they only fought eight trolls and only killed seven trolls. One of them got away and stole some of her things. She was captured twice and was still a bit cold from being frozen by the Ice Queen. Her lunch was soggy, her clothes were wet and she had to wear THAT.

'If Marshall wasn't all poo-headed or when he gets unpooed, he will totes make fun of me.' Fionna thought to herself as she changed her clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

Now, let's rewind a bit, to when Fionna left Prince Gumball yesterday. He was attempting to read the strange symbols in an old book. After skimming through half the book, the Prince started to get frustrated. He couldn't read a thing. He skimmed through the rest of it. Still nothing.

"Ggggaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Aggravated, Gumball shrieked and clawed at his head. Leisurely, Spearmint Maid made her way the study with some just poured tea. When she heard her the Prince scream, she dropped the silver tray and scurried to see what happened. She felt upset about not cleaning up the spilled drink, but the maid didn't want to waste any time.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Frightened, Spearmint Maid asked the Prince as she slammed the doors open. He didn't reply, he just kept groaning. The more she analyzed the situation, the more upset she was at the Prince. Making her spill tea for nothing. He just couldn't understand a book. Wait, it wasn't any book, it was her personal book about magic. She kept it in the racks along the rest off the books, the Prince must have assumed it was his. But that wasn't what was bothering her. Why was he trying to read a book about magic? Magic. Everyone who knew Prince Gumball in the slightest, save the Ice Queen, could tell that he was a man of science.

Finally, Gumball realized Ms. Spearmint was in front of him. "Oh, I'm fine…" he said "And so stupid" he continued as he slapped his face "I'll use my translator!". He began to walk out. The maidservant tried to tell him several times that it wouldn't work, and each time he politely brushed her worries away. She sighed and gave up, choose your battles. Once in the lab, Gumball turned on the machine. It was big, loud, device with a scanner and screen. The gray screen flickered on as Gumball was typing commands. Spearmint Maid stood on her toes and gently placed the book in the scanning dock. The plastic door closed and the machine lit up for a few seconds. Then, it stopped and paper came out of the side.

"I don't believe it," Shocked, Prince Gumball stated, "Nothing, the computer couldn't translate anything." Spearmint felt smug and a bit sorry for the Prince. Then, Prince Gumball turned around and asked her "How did you know this would happen?"

The maid thought it was best if she didn't tell her employer about how she learned about magic. She used to date Death's brother, the Grim Reaper. They broke up, but were still on good terms. In fact, the Grim Reaper slowed down her aging process a thousand times, and no one knew that accept her and Grim. (Also being a friend of the ruling family of the Nightosphere has its perks too.) Not even the royal family of the Candy Kingdom, who were always geniuses, even knew that. Somehow, no one realized that the same maid has been serving the rulers of Aaa for generations.

"I know a lot about magic and this book isn't something that you can just read. It will reveal more of itself when it deems you ready." She replied and noticed a sour look on Gumball's face when she said magic. She could tell today was not going to be an easy one. "Why are you interested in this all of the sudden?" Curious, Spearmint asked.

"It is a favor for Fionna." Replied Gumball.

"Oh." Fionna had never asked for a favor before and for all that she has done for him, the maidservant understood why he wanted to learn about magic so badly.

"So do you really want to learn about magic?" The Prince firmly nodded his head. "Alright then!" Excited by his response, she replied. She clapped her hands together and sparkles surrounded her hat just before turning into the shape of a cone. Gumball's jaw dropped from shock. With her left hand she grabbed her apron and with her right she spun her index finger three times. Her apron turned into a piece of paper and a white feather pen poofed into her hand. Gumball's jaw dropped lower than it ever had before.

Ignoring the Prince's possibly damaged mouth, the maid wrote on the piece of paper. She handed him the sheet and told him to get what was on it. The Prince noticed her cursive was ornate, fully with swirls and varied thicknesses in lines, and oddly a bit sloppy.

"Lets see, what to get. Seven newt eyes, a salamander's skin, a root of a pine tree, a handful of frog's legs, not wait that says eggs… and cinnamon?" The Prince read the list out loud as he was walking down the hallway. He wondered what Spearmint Maid was doing right now as he began his hunt.  
Meanwhile, Spearmint Maid ran into the forest to find a nice wand stick for Prince Gumball. She would have let him pick out one for himself and gather the ingredients instead, but every fiber in her body told her that he would pick out the worst wand ever and/or get kidnapped by the Ice Queen. There, near the top of one of the taller trees was an amazing stick for a novice's wand. In her heels, she climbed up the tree. She scooted her way across the branch. Snap. Uh oh. The branch fell along with her. Thinking quickly, she used some levitation magic and stopped a few inches above the ground. She sized and accidentally stopped her spell. Fortunately, the branch didn't break, but unfortunately, that meant that the branch was to strong for her to break. She would have to drag it back.

It took awhile, but Spearmint Maid dragged the branch to the castle and Prince Gumball gathered all the items on her list. They met each other in the study. "Oh you brought wood." Prince Gumball stated and threw the branch into the open fire. Predictably, Spearmint Maid was furious, but she managed to keep it bottled up, mostly. Prince Gumball couldn't figure out why she appeared angry. "So what are the ingredients for?" Prince Gumball asked.

"For a potion that will help you perform magic." Answered Spearmint. She continued "The tree root is to help you connect with nature and the eggs help you connect with animals…"

"And the cinnamon is for cooking magic?" Gumball asked.

"Oh no, it is to make it less likely that you'll throw up." Prince Gumball widened his eyes. He opened his mouth and pointed his index finger to the ceiling, about to protest. Suddenly, his taste buds were overwhelmed with an unpleasant taste. Spearmint Maid was force feeding him. He gulped hard and the concoction burned his throat. Quickly, he reached out for the half glass of water on a nearby table. Big mistake, he should have made himself chocolate milk and drink it.

After a few minutes, Prince Gumball was starting to almost tolerate the taste. Spearmint Maid was trying to teach him how to move objects. She was really surprised on how quickly he learned. "I see the potion, somehow, tricked my mind and…"

Rolling her eyes "Whatever floats your boat." She interrupted. Choose your battles, right? After mastering making books float, she started to teach him about pyro-magic. It went well at first, but then Gumball's concentration slipped and the room caught on fire. With a summoned icy wind, Spearmint blew out the fire. She bent over and started to breathe heavy. Her spell knocked the wind out of her (pun somewhat intended).

"Wow, I wish that the Ice Queen was here." Gumball joked. Despite her tiredness, the maid filled up with rage! That was not the sort of thing to joke about, especially to her! Spearmint saw Gumball and many of his ancestors as her children and a mother's instinct to protect her child is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, instinct of all. When Gumball was all caught up in his joke and bent over his knees in laughter, Spearmint Maid grabbed his right ear and walked him into the hallway.

"Put the tea back into the cup and heat it up." She commanded him. He followed her orders. "Now drink it." She commanded him for a second time. He was about to laugh at what he thought was a joke and then he saw her face, her angry, terrifying face. He drank it. The maid sighed, he had a lot to learn about magic and women. Mostly women.


End file.
